07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlahBlahBlahLOL
Toriko Wiki; Request Hey there... How's it going. I wanted to request som'n which i think may be a bit of an over-board request. U see, i looked everywhere in search for a nice template for the episode listing.. On our wiki, it's just random http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Episodes... The one u made here is the best outta all wikis... for real... so, my request is,, is there a way u can make a template for my wiki... ? i mean, it's up to u of course,,, and it's a hell lotta trouble, considering u just came back to wiki editing and 07ghost not long ago. IF u agree,, tell me pls, as there r some stuff we need in the template as a starter... lolz, hehe,,, a beggar and a chooser.. my bad,, i hope it doesn't come off that way. it's also been a long time since i helped here... and i asked ya for lotsa favors before,,, so,, it's ok with me if u refuse. :) --Zangetsukakashi 11:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Guido I want to ask. according to you, whether it's real or fake? thanks ^^ Ellen_siren 09:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) hmm, I think it's real when I saw it the first time.. thanks for answer :D Ellen_siren 12:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Character template Hello, could you tell me how to put a character template on a page? Because I can't seem to find it-the template that lists name, age, gender, status, etc. Or is it that I have to add it myself after clicking 'Add other templates' ? And when I click 'Show list of used templates' it only shows me Site Navigation. I want to add the character template to a couple of pages. Thank you. 14:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Previous post is also mine, sorry I forgot to log in. Yami no Sekai 14:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you tell me where I can find the character template? As in, the template that lists name, gender, status, etc. ? Because I can't seem to find it. When I click on 'Show list of used templates' it only shows me site navigation. Or is it that I have to add the template myself under 'Add other templates' ? Thank you. Yami no Sekai 04:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Toriko Wiki New Ya, looks like there's a prob with the message wall... I replied over there. Did u not get any notice message of the reply? http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11003 ... hmm, how weird. --Zangetsukakashi 11:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I replied over there: http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11003...... Sorry for askin all that :( --Zangetsukakashi 13:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I replied (http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11041) with yet another bothersome request.. Sorry :( --Zangetsukakashi 16:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it's because u're not enabling the message wall urself that u don't get notice messages.. no idea. Anyway, I replied (http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11041) --Zangetsukakashi 16:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the template, sis.. I really loved it. Btw, we had a discussion there and edited it a lil here and there, and my friend added a 3rd template for "arcs". (http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlahBlahBlahLOL). We also finally enabled the collapsible functionality in the wiki that wasn't working. So, I have 2 more bugging requests of u, and i'm so sorry for that: a) can u pls make the description summary thingy collapsible? b) can u pls make the 3rd template's edges (http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episode_list_arc) roundy? Sooorrryyyy, once more :( --Zangetsukakashi 18:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Hello, I would like to suggest something. What do you say we add a 'Quotes' section to some of the character pages? Not every single character, just the characters in the series who have said notable things, mainly the main characters, though some of the minor and secondary characters can also have that section added if they've said notable things. Um sorry I don't know if I'm explaining myself well. Any questions, feel free to get back to me on my talk page. Yami no Sekai 13:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Your advice helps a lot. Arigatou gozaimasu! As for the 'Quotes' section, I would like it to be added on the characters' Trivia pages. Thanks. :) If you don't mind, maybe I can start first? I'll add Quotes to some pages. Yami no Sekai 13:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hm, but I like it the way it is now :( Sorry, but that's honestly what I feel...Yami no Sekai 15:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Something's been bothering me. The site navigation template lists two characters named Kasuga and Magdalen. But I don't remember that there were ever two such characters in the series. Is this a mistake? Or is it that there are two such characters who have appeared and it's a mistake on my part that I overlooked them? :S About your Quotes slideshow idea, I honestly think it looks fine the way it is. No offence. :/ Yami no Sekai 16:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Quotes template? Gomen, I'm afraid I'm not very clear on what you mean by that. Ah, I see. I haven't read the SPEEDSTER chapter, although I'm aware that there is such a part of the series. Is it set within the actual universe? Or is it sort of outside the universe, like the omakes are? Yami no Sekai 16:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. I would prefer normal text. Hmm, interesting. I'd like to see more of Frau's past-his backstory doesn't seem to have been shown in as much detail as Castor and Labrador's. Yami no Sekai 16:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hm well I suggested the Quotes idea because I saw such a section on the character pages of the Pandora Hearts wiki (Idk if you've seen that wiki, watched that show?). If you think there isn't really a need for a Quotes section, I trust your judgment, you're head admin after all. Yami no Sekai 05:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ref Bullet-pointing, sure, that sounds ok. Hm, but I was thinking that since most people already know Mikhail is an archangel, they would be able to put 2 and 2 together, and figure out that Mikhail is awakening when he says 'Archangel Mikhail, awaken from thy sleep...' . But as I said, you're head admin and I trust your judgment. Yami no Sekai 13:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No offence, that quote was definitely said by Mikhail. If you watch episode 20 of the anime, you'll see that I'm right. Yami no Sekai 13:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) And anyway, since Haruse is a Black Hawk and a follower of Ayanami/Verloren, it doesn't make sense that he would say a chant that's meant to invoke the powers of an archangel. Yami no Sekai 13:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Sou desu ne. I guess you're right. So what do you suggest we do, in order to clearly show context? Yami no Sekai 13:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah, seriously?? How is it that I missed that? But I could've sworn that it was Mikhail's voice I heard saying that in the anime. Okay then, how would you suggest we show context to people? Yami no Sekai 13:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) tags? What do you mean? BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by ref tags? doyou mean a direct link to e.g. the drama Cd ? And I agree about the bullet points. So, would you like to move the quotes to other sections, that what you're saying? BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll leave that to you to decide. I agree that including context would make things clearer to people. But could you make it clearer what you mean by tags? BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I see, so do you think we should do this for all the quotes? BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, I guess. But, will we do this for all the quotes? Yami no Sekai 15:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Why you no reply my previous message? :( I'm fine with what you suggested. But I would like to know if that is for all the quotes, or only some of them? Yami no Sekai 16:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but you still haven't answered my question. Will we do what you suggested for all the quotes or just some of them? Yami no Sekai 06:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Mikage's mother Hello, I'd like to ask your opinion on something. I want to create a page for Mikage and his siblings's mother ; Karein Celestine's wife. But I'm not sure what to title it. I don't think 'Lady Celestine' is appropriate, because the Celestine family is a working class family and not nobility. But I'm not sure about 'Mrs Celestine' either; as far as I know, none of the female characters in 07 Ghost have ever been referred to as Mrs. and I'm not sure about 'Mikage's Mother' either... what do you think? Yami no Sekai 16:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Ghosts Hallo, I would like to ask: Do you think the Ghosts (as in Zehel, Fest, Profe, etc. , not their reincarnations) should also be included in Site Navigation? Because Ayanami is the current reincarnation of Verloren, and both Ayanami and Verloren are listed in Site Navigation. So, I was thinking-don't the Ghosts deserve the same? Or do you think just listing Frau, Castor, Labrador etc. is sufficient? Yami no Sekai 10:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) But Ayanami and Verloren's personalities are quite different, wouldn't you say? And Teito and Mikhail are considered two separate individuals. It's possible that Raphael is different from Ouka, too, although admittedly we have only seen a bit of Raphae's true, unbrainwashed self so far. That's why I'm asking this. I do agree with you on the Ghosts, though. Still... I'm digressing a bit here, but sometimes the whole reincarnation thing makes me wonder, are the Ghosts and their vessels one and the same? Or can Frau, Castor, Labrador etc. also be considered distinctly separate individuals from Zehel, Fest, Profe etc. ? I'd love to hear your opinion on this. O:) Yami no Sekai 03:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, interesting. That possibility had not occurred to me. Actually, I have done some research on the concept of reincarnation, and I've noticed that the page about the mythology of 07-Ghost mentions that the religion of the series is somewhat based on Buddhism and Hinduism, and almost from the beginning I did have a feeling that it was something like that. Apparently, the concept of reincarnation is basically about the soul migrating from one body to another after the current host body has died. We have seen that the previous generation seemed quite similar to the current generation-Guido looked and behaved like Frau, Raggs War Fest looked and behaved like Castor, etc. And yet, Frau is not the same person as Guido was, and so on. But as Zehel, not as a human, Frau would have the same memories as Guido. This makes me think that it's possible the Ghosts can be considered the same and yet at the same time also different from their human vessels. Sorry if I'm not really making sense. Yami no Sekai 14:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Did you see my previous message? About what we were discussing: Personally, I think that the Ghosts should also be added. Let me know what you think. O:) Yami no Sekai 10:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Ok then, let's just leave it as it is now. By the way, I've been meaning to ask: Are there any characters you want to know more about? Personally, I wish we knew more about Yukikaze, and I want to find out if Karu really is one of the Ghosts. I also hope we can find out more about the Shadow Man over the next few chapters. Yami no Sekai 08:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I pretty much had the same idea about why Ayanami's family was kicked out of the royal line too!! Well, I mean, what I think is, maybe it was because it was found out that Ayanami is the reincarnation of Verloren, and that would make him a target of much dislike and fear. Or maybe it wasn't even that, it could simply be because he is a Warsfeil. After all, we have already seen that Warsfeils are treated as badly as sklaves, if not even worse, in their world. So yeah, I suspect that either simply Ayanami's Warsfeil status, or the fact that he is Verloren's reincarnation (remember that Konatsu's family told him that Ayanami is Verloren's reincarnation? That makes me think that it may be a known fact that Ayanami is Verloren's reincarnation.), or both, got his family kicked out of the royal line. And yeah, I've noticed his resemblance to Ouka!! I'm really hoping that Karu will turn out to be a Ghost too!! I have a feeling that he may be Ea. Considering that Ea appeared at the end of the most recent chapter, and that as a member of the military, it's quite likely that Karu was at Ouka's birthday ball....well, I can't wait to find out!! The only thing that bugs me is this: Kal 'is in Rand'kal'''t, and also the '''Kar in Karu is also in Land'kar'te... this could be a hint that Karu is actually Landkarte. Unless the mangakas are deliberately trying to throw us off? Well, about Lance-you never know. Castor and Labrador deduced that Ayanami had to spit them out because Verloren is limited by his human vessel, or something like that-I can't quite recall the exact wording, and they also mentioned that it's possible for Ayanami to spit out Relikt/Lance and Fea Kreuz/Vertrag as well. So maybe it is still possible for Lance and Fea Kreuz to be revived? Yes, I dislike Ayanami on the whole, but there are also some things I like about him. I like that he cares about his subordinates and isn't just some slave driver who's all like, 'Do as I say or you die.' I also find his relationship with Yukikaze very touching, and I feel sorry for him for losing Yukikaze, and having to endure nightmares due to Verloren's insanity. And yes, his looks are also a plus point for me (why is it often harder to dislike a villain when he is handsome? I get it and yet I also don't get it.) I guess you could say I have mixed feelings towards him, although on the whole my feelings incline more towards dislike. The main reason for my dislike of him is his cruelty towards Teito. Yeah, you could say I'm biased...but he has done so much to hurt Teito. :( As for Kuroyuri, I don't like him/her because I find him/her bratty and annoying. He/she just really irritates me. I can't quite explain it any better than that. Yami no Sekai 15:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Did they really establish that Landkarte is the Shadow Man? 0.0 I mean, I know that Ayanami suspects so, because of the teletransportation thing, but you know, something's been bugging me. Weren't the Seven Ghosts created AFTER Verloren fell from Heaven? And when the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of murdering Eve, the Shadow Man was already shown there, smiling in Verloren's outfit. So it doesn't make sense that Landkarte and the Shadow Man are one and the same, because if they are one and the same, that would mean that Landkarte was already around at the time of the Chief of Heaven's accusing Verloren, which doesn't make sense?? Yami no Sekai 16:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I have a theory. We have already seen that the Shadow Man possessed the Pope and Emperor Wolfram by using their desires (the Pope wanted to gain the world's knowledge so that he could help more people, and the Emperor wants to kill off Ouka and keep his place on the throne) to his advantage. And although Wolfram said to his ministers that the Shadow Man is his trusted advisor even during the Raggs War or something along those lines, at the end of the most recent chapter, he seemed quite anguished as the Shadow Man was slithering away from him, as if his sanity was being affected somehow. And the Pope is the POPE, the head of the entire religious order-I don't think that he would have fallen into darkness and tried to revive Verloren without a powerful external force influencing him. So I think maybe the Shadow Man is some kind of essentially bodiless, dark entity who can use the desires of people to manipulate them and inhabits their bodies to carry out his own plans. Ea called Landkarte a pacifist, and Landkarte said, 'I'm really hoping that things will go smoothly.' Maybe the Shadow Man used this desire of Landkarte to corrupt and possess Landkarte. Ea told Teito that the shadow slithering away from the Emperor 'is the ruin/wreck/shadow of my compatriot's former self.' Maybe what Ea meant was, Landkarte allowed himself to become corrupted by the Shadow Man. This is my theory. Yami no Sekai 16:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) That's interesting. I had not thought of that. But the cloning thing was brought about by advanced technology, a process engineered by humans. I don't know, the Chief of Heaven is essentially the God of their world, and is supposed to be omnipotent- I don't think he would have failed in creating his 'greatest creation'. Then again, it seems that most Japanese believe that gods are not perfect, or something along those lines. So yeah, I can't wait to see what the mangakas have planned next. :) Yami no Sekai 03:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you went to a Catholic school? What was it like? May I ask how old you are; was that high school or what? Do you believe in what you were taught? Yami no Sekai 12:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) But I AM a Christian. Protestant, to be exact. Yami no Sekai 13:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Hey, by the way, are there any pairings you support in 07-Ghost? And, do you think Kuroyuri is a boy or a girl? Yami no Sekai 13:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't really have any hated pairings. You mentioned Hakuren/Gyokuran-yeah, that makes sense, but I don't think Hakuren hates women, exactly, I think he's just saying that because the poor boy's been forced to look at countless photos of noble women. He seems to get along fine with the nuns of the Church and Ouka. Actually, I'm quite supportive of Hakuren/Ouka. ^_^ Ayanami/Karu?? 0.0 I have seen people on fan forums support this pairing, but to me, it just seems rather strange. Personally, I feel that Karu isn't really 'stalking' Ayanami, I think that Karu probably follows Ayanami around simply because he has to do so in order to gather information. But you know, that's just my personal opinion, I respect your opinion too :) You know what's one pairing I would really love to see? Mikhail/Zehel. I mean, there's already quite a lot of subtext between their vessels, Frau and Teito...so why not? And you remember episode 18 of the anime, that scene where they had a short conversation? Zehel got worried about Mikhail's (Teito's, to be exact, but you get my drift) hand, and told Mikhail that he wouldn't mind dying by his hands. And the way Mikhail just looked at him expressionlessly after he said that... I wouldn't mind seeing their relationship explored further. I think Kuroyuri is a boy too. And yes, Castor, Razette is so very sweet!! Do you think Ayanami/Teito would be a good pairing? Do you like enemy/enemy pairings? Yami no Sekai 14:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Glad to help.Teechan 02:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC)teehchan BlahBlahBlahLOL-san!! I'd like your opinion and advice on something. I'm thinking of adding two new categories: 'Onetime characters' and 'Unseen characters'. Onetime characters would be characters who only appeared once in the entire series. Unseen characters are characters who are not seen at all throughout the series e.g. Shuri's mother. What do you think? Yami no Sekai 11:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Drama CD Images Hello. Would you do me a favor by adding the cover images of some od the drama CDs? Image for the CD titled 【07-GHOST 第７区】can be seen at http://plaza.rakuten.co.jp/mirukitiw/diary/200905310000; image for the CD「07-GHOST〜ミカエル〜」is at http://shop.ichijinsha.co.jp/products/detail1555.html, image for アニメ07-GHOSTドラマCD 第1巻 (Day of Retribution) at http://www.melodiousvoice.com/db5333.html, image for アニメ07-GHOSTドラマCD 第2巻 (The Top News Headlines) at http://www.melodiousvoice.com/07ghostdrama02_61u6BxaFihL__SS500_.jpg . Thank you. Also, I suggest not numbering the drama CDs, because there are still some drama CDs out there - the missed ones kept being discovered, and I wonder if you consider the another type of dramas 'drama' (I wonder if it's correct to say actually there are two types of drama CD - type one, known to everyone, the dubbing actors went to the studio and dub for the characters. For the 'second' type, the subbing actors actually play the roles of the characters on the stage (e.g the dubbing actor for Ayanami go onto a stage and acts as Ayanami) or they read the script on a stage in other places (e.g a stadium). People go to watch these live plays. Sometimes this type of plays will be recorded, but not all of them, and the problem is that it is difficult to check the information of this type of CD if you live outside Japan. (Yet these live dramas do exist). So, if you consider these drama CDs as drama too, then the numbering will not be correct, and even if you don't consider these plays as dramas, the numbering of the drama CDs is still at the risk of misleading 07-Ghost fans (e.g The Day of Retribution in which the Black Hawks thought Miroku was dying is in fact not the 2nd drama CD) , as there is a fairly high risk that there are missed drama CDs out there we overseas fans have not discovered yet.